The invention relates to a crimpable clip construction for use in securing a loop formed in a flexible cable, dropwire or the like, as where the secured loop is to be anchored to a bracket or other support for suspension of the cable.
To my knowledge, crimp-type fittings of the character indicated have been of two general types. U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,197 is illustrative of a first type wherein, at a looped end of a cable sling, an elongate sleeve surrounds and is crimped to clamp the butt end to the adjacent portion of the running length of the cable; the construction is such that the loop can only be formed after first threading the butt end through the sleeve, and then re-threading the butt end into the sleeve, after having defined the loop; the crimping operation occurs after the re-threading. U.S. Pat. No. 1,670,347 is illustrative of the second type, wherein an elongate U-section channel is configured to receive lapped adjacent butt-end and running-length portions of a looped cable, the sidewalls of the channel being crimped toward each other to secure the lapped portions; such crimped channel inherently lacks the peripheral integrity of a sleeve and is thus incapable of securing the loop to an equivalent degree, whether the comparison is made on the basis of unit cost, unit weight, or simplicity of the involved crimping operation.